A Family Reunion
by Kristen3
Summary: Set in "A Tale of Two Sisters." After paying a visit to Baelfire's grave, Rumpelstiltskin realizes something's missing from the headstone. One-shot.


"Ugh, I'm never going to get this!" Henry exclaimed in frustration. He understood stories. They were literally in his blood. But math? Not so much. He was about to take a break and watch some TV, when he heard a knock at the door.

Wondering who it was, Henry walked over to answer it. He opened the door, and was surprised by who he saw standing there. "Mr. Gold! I mean, Grandpa." He smiled. It was still a bit strange thinking that Mr. Gold, the pawnshop owner, was his grandfather.

"Hello, Henry, my boy," Rumpelstiltskin said. "You're just the man I wanted to see. Would you like to come with me? I have something I'd like to show you."

Henry glanced back at where his homework lay. For a split second, he thought about how Emma would want him to stay here until it was finished. But it didn't take long for him to push the idea away. "Sure! Is it something in your shop?" He'd always been fascinated by the pawnshop, and all that it contained.

"I'm afraid not, but I think you're going to be interested in this."

Without a second thought, Henry eagerly followed his grandfather out of the small apartment.

"Technically speaking, I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon, but I told Belle I had something to do, and it was urgent. She loves me. I can hardly believe it, after all I've done." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief.

Henry smiled. The way Belle's true love had overcome the darkness in his grandfather was one of his favorite stories from his book. They made their way downstairs, where Mr. Gold's car was parked. Henry couldn't believe it when his grandfather gestured for him to get into the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Rumpelstiltskin replied, smiling as they drove off.

All Henry could do was look out the window, as they traveled through town. In a moment, they left Main Street, and went to an area not far from Regina's vault. "What are we doing here?"

"Surely you recognize this place," Rumpelstiltskin said, pointing to the clearing in front of them. "You were here before, remember?"

"The cemetery..." Henry looked out at the graves. Even though he knew he was in good hands, he felt an urge to run back home. He glanced over at the vault entrance, remembering the moment last year, when he, as Pan, had entered.

"Yes." Mr. Gold nodded. "Someone we both love is resting here."

"My dad." Henry looked at the ground as he spoke. He'd been eleven years old before ever found the man, and not two years later, he was dead. The whole story was beyond tragic. Henry did his best to put it out of his mind most of the time.

"It isn't easy for me, either, coming here. But I had to pay my respects to my son. He was also your father. To me, he will always be a young boy, not much older than you. But he had a whole other life after that. He journeyed to Neverland, and then, of course, met your mother. Had it not been for my cowardice and lust for power, we could've been a family."

Henry didn't know what to say, as he could tell by Mr. Gold's expression that his mind was somewhere back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, dwelling on regrets serves no purpose," Rumple finally said. "We haven't much time, so it's best we get on with it."

Henry nodded, uncertain, and followed his grandfather into the cemetery. They headed right for the grave. _Beloved Son, Neal Cassidy_.

"As you can see, this headstone pays tribute to my boy," Gold said. "That's the way I'll always remember him, but I know you have different memories."

Once again, Henry could only nod. He remembered last year, how his father had crossed realms to rescue him from Pan. If only he'd known then that it would be the last time he saw his father alive...

"I was here earlier today, talking to him," Rumple explained. "Seeing this stone again made me think there's something missing. Something I thought you should be a part of."

Henry's eyes widened. He had no idea what his grandfather was talking about, but he sensed that it involved magic. Out of nowhere, his grandfather produced a wand. He began waving it in the air. "Wait, would you like to do the honors?"

"What?" Henry asked in surprise. "I can't do magic."

"That may be true, at the moment. But it's in your blood. Just take this wand. I'll do the rest."

Bewildered, Henry took the thin wand from his grandfather's hand. Holding it gave him chills. He could feel goosebumps everywhere. Before he knew what was happening, his arm was moving, without his control. Words began appearing on the headstone, as if they'd been carved there since the stone had been placed. _Beloved Father_.

The magic ended, and Henry felt himself relax. "What...did I just...?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Yes. I know you didn't get to say a proper goodbye to him, thanks to last year's curse. I thought now would be a good time to make up for that."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thanks, Grandpa!" Without thinking, Henry hugged Mr. Gold tightly.

"You're welcome, my boy." Rumpelstiltskin patted his head, thinking of the boy he'd lost so many years ago. Henry was the only connection he now had to Baelfire. The darkness in him often kept him from remembering that. But, once, family had been the most important thing to him. He made a solemn vow to himself not to forget again.

"Kid!" A voice interrupted Henry's moment with his grandfather. He turned to see his mother coming toward him. "Didn't I tell you not to go running off?"

Henry winced. "Um...sorry. How'd you find me?"

Emma smiled. "Locator spell. Come on, your homework's not going to do itself."

Henry began walking back toward his mother, knowing he was in trouble.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan. I took the boy out. I just thought it was time for a family reunion." Mr. Gold gestured to the headstone.

Emma looked at the stone. "Beloved Father...you did that?" she asked.

"Actually, it was that son of yours," Rumpelstiltskin said. "But he did it with a bit of help."

Memories of Neal flooded her mind. He wasn't only her first love, or Mr. Gold's son. He was also Henry's father, and no curse could ever change that fact. She looked over at her son, realizing now that she could not be angry with him. She put her arm around him, leading him back to her yellow bug. "Come on, let's go home," she said.

Henry gave Emma a one-armed hug as they walked. Being here, in Storybrooke, surrounded by all these stories, he was reminded of one simple thing: Sometimes, happy endings take you by surprise.

 **The End**


End file.
